As estrelas da nova guerra espacial
by Relena Higurashi
Summary: Uma nova guerra está para começar, mas muitas coisas estão mudadas, será que os GBOYS conseguiram aguentar as fortes emoções que estão por vir?... Romance NÃO YAOI. Cap 3 online
1. Conflito dos Anjos

Gundam Wing – As estrelas da nova guerra espacial

Capítulo 1 - O Conflito dos Anjos

Ano 198 depois da colonização, uma colônia desaparece misteriosamente de sua posição no espaço logo após a um apagão em todas nas colônias e na terra. Quando as luzes retornam no lugar da colônia havia dois Gundans lutando entre si, eles não eram os mesmos de alguns anos atrás e com certeza também não eram os mesmos pilotos.

Um dos Gundans tinha armamentos especiais incluindo adagas de sabres de luz.

É Dark Angel a noite ta bem divertida não acha? - Diz o piloto que agora deixa transparecer ser uma garota

Então é esse é o nome do seu Gundam? Dark Angel? – Agora foi a vez do outro piloto e por mais incrível que pareça também era uma garota, a voz daquela piloto era muito familiar para a dona do Dark Angel, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde conhecia aquela voz – Daqui a pouco ele vai ser Dead Angel1 porque o Angelus vai acabar com seu anjinho – Esse outro gundam era equipado com um chicote de aço.

Hahaha... Vai sonhando... – Os gundans continuam a se enfrentar

Enquanto isso em uma nave dos guardiões...

Duo: Dois gundans? Como? Quem são?

Heero: É o que a gente vai descobrir, Quatre vai em direção a luta.

Quatre: Certo! Daqui a dez minutos chegamos lá.

Voltando a luta...

Droga – Angelus danificou os sistemas do braço direito de Dark Angel – Realmente eu admito eu subestimei você e isso com certeza é um erro que eu nunca cometo, mas você pode ficar tranqüila eu vou me redimir a partir de agora... – Agora era D.A. que atacava, A. tentava desviar mas acabou bem danificado também, ouve-se uma voz vindo do D.A. – '_Jéssik volte agora para base...' _Bom acho que vai ficar pra próxima não é? – Então Dark Angel voa na direção da Terra deixando Angelus sozinho.

É parece que vamos ter mais problemas que eu imaginava, não é Angelus?

Uma nave aparece a uns dois quilômetros de Angelus, ela olha e voa pra longe dali com um pensamento _"Será que era o Heero?...Só pode ser, não TEM que ser o Heero... Heero" ' Ei Relena tá me escutando?', _Relena agora desperta dos seus pensamentos com a voz do Doutor GT - Ahn?...Claro estou sim, pode falar – _'Falar o que Relena? Já falei o que tinha pra falar. Venha para base' _– Ah claro, já estou a caminho!

Na nave...

Trowa: Parece que chegamos atrasados...

Duo: Quem será que eram?

Quatre: Só sei que eu to com um mau pressentimento sobre isso, o que você acha Heero?

Heero: Mande uma mensagem pro Wufei e a Sally... Eles podem ter alguma informação sobre esses gundans...

Trowa: é verdade... Vou mandar agora mesmo

Quatre: Vocês acham que aqueles boatos eram verdadeiros?

Duo: Os boatos sobre a Facção Alcântaro?

Quatre: Ahan... Quer dizer,...agora faz sentido não é?

Heero: O que faz sentido?

Quatre: A mensagem que interceptamos dizia..."O nosso trunfo já está pronto e seu piloto também" – Quatre diz tentando recordar as palavras exatas da mensagem...

Trowa: Ta dizendo que o trunfo da facção seria o Gundam?

Quatre: O que mais poderia ser? Pensem bem, um gundam precisa de um piloto, talvez seja um dos pilotos que vimos agora pouco...

Duo: Não acho que vai ser tão fácil assim...

Quatre: Por que diz isso?

Duo: Ahh fala sério né?...Nunca é fácil, provavelmente a gente ainda vai encontrar muitos malucos que querem dominar a Terra e as colônias ou alguma coisa assim...

...: Garotos venham para base lunar, agora, precisamos dar alguns avisos...

A voz vinha do rádio de comunicações e era bem familiar aos quatro garotos que estavam na nave, era o Doutor J.

Duo: Bom, nesse caso, são malucos que querem dominar a gente...

Trowa: Vamos para a base lunar então?

Todos: Sim!

Trowa e Duo estavam no comando da nave enquanto Quatre tomava um café e Heero mexia no seu laptop distraidamente, Quatre olha de relance para Heero e vai em sua direção...

Quatre: Ei Heero o que houve?

Heero: Ahn?...Nada Quatre sou estou pensando...

Quatre: Na Srta. Relena? – Disse deixando escapar um sorriso

Heero: Não, necessariamente nela, mas já faz três meses que o Reino Sank está sem um líder, é muito tempo... – Diz tentando disfarçar o rosto levemente corado

Bipbip(q tosco...-)

Heero saiu pra ver a mensagem que acabara de chegar, era de Sally e Wufei...

Sally: Meninos, nós estamos mandando as únicas informações dos gundans que conseguimos

_GUNDAM DARK ANGEL projetado pelo Doutor B., era filho de um dos engenheiros da Fundação Romefeller, se rebelou contra seu pai, fugiu e durante muito tempo ficou desaparecido, até mês passado ele aparecer com uma garota na Colônia_

_X-1999, seu verdadeiro nome é Brian Millan_

Duo: Mas o cara nem é esperto hein? Aparece logo com uma garota!

Sally: Essa é uma foto dos dois, e não temos informações sobre o outro Gundam 

Na tela aparece uma foto que faz Heero gelar, nela tinha um garoto de mais ou menos vinte anos, de cabelos castanhos claros, e olhos verdes escuros, vestindo uma calça preta e um sobre tudo também preto, ele sorria e a garota ao lado dele também, ela tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos, usava uma saia jeans e uma bota de cano longo com um casaco que deveria ser uns quatros tamanhos maiores que o seu verdadeiro, ela aparentava ter uns dezoito anos. Aquele olhar da garota era muito familiar, ele tinha certeza que conhecia, seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela voz de Duo.

Duo: Ei cara, você ta aí? A Relena não ia gostar nada de você ficar secando uma garota...

Heero: Cala a boca, Duo! – Heero voltou ao seu semblante sério de costume mas mesmo assim ainda olhava de vez em quando a foto que continuava na tela.

Em algum lugar na Terra

Jéssik: Brian, você tá por aí? – Diz Jéssik entrando na casa e procurando Brian

Brian: Aqui! – Grita de uma sala. – Olá... E aí? Como foi a luta? – Diz com um sorriso que faria qualquer garota derreter...

Jéssik: Foi boa... Falando nisso, você sabe quem era o piloto?

Brian: Nem faço idéia... Mas adivinha quem chegou alguns minutos depois que eu te mandei voltar?

Jéssik: Alguém da facção? Ou os guardiões de prata? – Diz com um sorriso no rosto

Brian: Viu é por isso que eu não faço esse tipo de brincadeira com você, você não sabe brincar...

Jéssik: Ahh não fica assim, então eu acertei?

Brian: Hunf... é o Heero e os amigos deles chegaram logo depois que o Angelus foi embora...

Jéssik: Como sabe que era o Heero?

Brian: Eu interceptei uma mensagem que eles mandaram para outros dois, perguntaram sobre a gente...

Jéssik: E o que descobriram?

Brian: Uma foto nossa, até muito bonitinha, descobriram sobre mim, um pouquinho e só...

Jéssik: Você acha que...

Brian: Que o Heero te reconheceu?

Jéssik: Ahan...

Brian: Acho que não... mas deve ter te achado familiar, afinal quem ia esquecer uma menininha mimada como você? – Completou vendo que a garota tinha um pouco de tristeza nos olhos

Jéssik: Ahn? – Disse ainda meio aérea

Brian: Como eu vim ajudar uma criancinha?

Jéssik: Eii! Eu não sou criança tá ouvindo? – Diz tacando uma almofada na cabeça de Brian...

Brian: Mas se comporta como tal - jogando a almofada de volta.

Os dois riem e silenciosamente entra na sala um homem com uma farda com uma cara rabugenta, quando ele limpa a garganta para avisar que ele estava ali o dois param de rir e se posicionam em forma de sentido(acho que é assim neh?)

Brian: Coronel Mech, eu estava montando uma estratégia de como...

Mech: De como fazê-los trabalharem? – Cortou Brian de forma curta e grossa. – Quero o projeto novo modelo do gundam hoje na minha mesa, a Facção Alcântaro está projetando novos gundans... entenda Brian, é preocupante ver meu melhor engenheiro que ficou de me entregar os modelos a dois dias atrás brincando com minha piloto... – Dizendo isso foi caminhado até a porta quando saiu, os dois se entreolharam Jéssik lhe lançou um sorriso triste e Brian voltou para o laptop em sua mesa e falou

Brian: é melhor você ir treinar não vai gostar de ficar me vendo fazer isso.

Jéssik: Por que não gostaria?

Brian: Por que é um tédio até pra mim...

Jéssik: Na verdade eu gosto de ver você trabalhar – Diz voltando para o sofá e se sentando enquanto Brian a olhava confuso, uma coisa que sempre soube é que ela odiava ficar vendo ele fazer projetos, dizia que ele parecia um velho – Tá esperando o que? Assim não vai terminar hoje esses projetos... – Ele foi interrompido pela voz que ele mais amava, era incrível que só depois de muito tempo ele foi perceber como ele amava aquela garota que muitas vezes o deixava maluco, adorava a chamar de criança ou de menininha só para a ver sair do sério, ela ficava linda com raiva – Brian tá sonhando acordado? – Ele lembrou que continuava ali parado sem falar nada, então resolveu falar

Brian: Como a gente se conheceu?

Jéssik: Ahn? Que história é essa Brian? Ta maluco?

Brian: To tentando me lembrar como a gente se conheceu... Como foi?

Jéssik: Você num tinha que terminar esses projetos...?

Brian: Admiti você também não lembra...

Jéssik: É claro que eu lembro, não sou igual a você, foi depois do assassinato da minha mãe... Eu fui na Fundação Romefeller pra pedir pro seu pai me treinar e conheci você.

Brian: É verdade, você nem parece a mesma, naquele dia você tava um trapo...E agora... – Ele deu uma olhada pra ela que esperava o final da frase ele virou de volta para o computador escondendo o rubor e completou – Você tá diferente

Jéssik: Diferente? Só isso? Diferente pra melhor ou pra pior? – Ele sorri deixando a sem graça

Na Base Lunar

Heero: "Eu tenho certeza que eu sei quem é aquela garota...Mas eu não consigo me lembrar" – Pensa Heero enquanto rola na cama de um lado para o outro fazendo Duo que estava na cama ao lado acordar.

Duo: Cara, o que houve tu num tá querendo dormir num dorme, mas tem gente que quer... – Heero deixa Duo falando sozinho e sai do quarto. – Bom pelo menos agora eu durmo. – Completou enquanto se acomodava na cama e fechava os olhos.

Heero que andava pelo corredor acaba se deparando com Milliard.

Milliard: Sem sono também?

Heero: É... Alguma notícia da Relena?

Milliard: Não... – Agora os dois estavam se sentando à mesa do refeitório, que se encontrava totalmente vazio, e Milliardo tinha seu laptop aberto procurando alguma coisa nele. – Sinceramente eu não tenho certeza se quero ter alguma notícia dela...

Heero: Por que? – Pergunta um pouco assustado com a atitude dele

Milliard: Tenho medo de saber que talvez tenha sido mais que um seqüestro, que talvez ela esteja...

Heero: Ela não está morta, disso eu tenho certeza, mas eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

Milliard:...

Heero: Vamos encontrá-la não se preocupe com isso.

Milliard: Sim, sei que vamos – Diz com um sorriso agradecido e continua – Então o que acha daqueles dois?

Heero: Fala do engenheiro e da garota?

Milliard: É... Eles são da Facção Alcântaro, mas a garota parece ser só uma namorada temporária e o engenheiro não me parece ser a pessoa que estava pilotando aquele gundam... – Diz virando o laptop para Heero e bebendo um pouco do chocolate quente e mostrando a foto.

Heero: Essa garota...

Milliard: O que tem ela? – Diz meio confuso

Heero: Eu não sei, mas não acho que seja qualquer uma... – Milliardo o olha um pouco desconfiado e pergunta...

Milliard: Heero...Você conhece essa garota?

Heero: Não, não...eu não sei. Parece que eu conheço esse olhar, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde.

Milliard: Se você estiver certo e ela for alguém importante para a Facção tenho certeza que vamos encontrar com ela depois de amanhã na reunião com os membros da misteriosa Facção Alcântaro...

Heero: Nós vamos atacar os membros amanhã mesmo não é?

Milliard: Ahan, só vamos primeiro escutar sua propostas depois você e os garotos chegam e atacam, vamos acabar com essa guerra de uma vez..

Heero: Certo... Eu vou tentar dormir um pouco. Boa noite!

Milliard: Boa noite!

Na manhã seguinte...

Em algum lugar na Terra

Jéssik: Ahhh...Que sono... – Diz se sentando a mesa onde se encontrava Brian que lhe recebeu com um sorriso.

Brian: Já percebeu que você é sempre a última a acordar?

Jéssik: Ahan... – Diz pegando um dos biscoitos que estava na bandeja do engenheiro – E já percebeu que você é o único que ganha esses biscoitinhos?

Brian: Privilégios... – Diz soltando uma risadinha

Jéssik: O que não dormir com a garota que serve o café da manhã não faz não é? – Ele agora sorri maliciosamente para ela que faz uma cara de quem desiste – Você não muda nunca...

Brian: Venha, nós estamos atrasados...

Jéssik: Mas eu nem tomei meu café...

Brian: Depois eu consigo uns biscoitinhos daquele se você vier logo.

Jéssik: Certo...

Brian: Depois diz que não é criança

Jéssik: Eiii!

Eles passam por dois longos corredores e chegam em uma sala enorme com uma mesa redonda no meio com três pessoas nela, uma delas era o Coronel Mech, que não estava com uma cara nem um pouco boa, as outras duas eram um homem de cabelo negro com uns 45 anos mais ou menos e uma garota de cabelos loiros médios, longo, essa garota foi reconhecida de imediato pelos recém-chegados, era Relena Peacecraft

Continua...

1 Dead Angel: Anjo morto...(Foi uma piadinha meio sem graça, mas...hehehe)

Bom gente essa é minha primeira fic de Gundam então por favor não me matem, eu tenho uma fic de Weiss Kreuz, e depois eu vou completa meu perfil. Eu queria dedica essa fic a minha amigona Greyce Yuy, ela me ajudou muito então Brigado migaaaa!

Qualquer coisa me mandem rewiews pra qualquer coisa mesmo, meu e mail é ou mas esse último tá com um probleminha então se mandarem algum e mail mandem para o primeiro.

Bjuz... Espero que gostem!

By Relena Higurashi

www.animesnanet. 


	2. A nova aliança

_**Capítulo 2 – A nova aliança**_

Os dois olham um tanto quanto surpresos para a garota que agora olha diretamente para eles. Relena se levanta e se apresenta.

_**Relena:**_ Bom dia, me chamo Relena Peacecraft e...

_**Brian:**_ Nós sabemos quem é você...

**_Jéssik:_** "Essa voz, é a mesma da garota que pilotava o gundam, por isso eu achei aquela voz tão familiar." Então você é a pilota do Gundam Angelus, certo?

**_Relena:_** Sim...ahh...sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu naquele dia.

**_Jéssik:_** Não se preocupe.

**_Mech:_** Já que já se conhecem me dou o direito de pedir licença para uma coisinha... Jéssik você está atrasada de novo, e eu tenho certeza absoluta que a culpa é inteiramente sua...

_**Jéssik:**_ Isso é verdade – Brian dá uma risadinha abafada e tenta desviar do assunto.

**_Brian:_** Mas e o senhor? Quem é? – Me chamo Gayou Takashi e serei o novo engenheiro chefe

**_Brian:_** Engenheiro chefe? Mas...

_**Mech:**_ Sim, Brian, engenheiro chefe, o seu _antigo_ cargo, agora você vai ajudar as garotas nas missões. Não quero seu grandioso futuro seja estragado só porque em um momento de loucura você decidiu ser engenheiro...

O rosto de Brian permanecia sério e simplesmente acenou com a cabeça concordando.

**_Jéssik:_** Isso vai ser um desperdício, o Brian é o melhor engenheiro que eu já conheci...

**_Mech:_** Jéssik fique claro que você é uma pilota e nada mais então não tem o direito de opinar, tem apenas que concordar.

**_Jéssik:_** Pois saiba que apesar de eu ser apenas uma pilota, tenho sim o direito de dizer que é um absurdo tirar o Brian do cargo só porque vocênão oquer como engenheiro.

_**Brian:**_ Jéssik... tá tudo bem... – Fala com um sorriso triste no rosto, ela olha para ele e vira o rosto balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo

_**Mech:**_ Que seja, a reunião acabou... Brian mostre para D. Gayou sua sala e para Srta. Relena seus aposentos – E assim que saiu da sala Jéssik fala...

**_Jéssik:_** Eu não acredito nisso, você sempre me disse que não gostava de ser piloto por isso era engenheiro.

_**Brian:**_ E é verdade, só não acho que vale a pena brigar por isso agora. E vai ser bom, assim eu vou poder te tirar das encrencas mais fácil.

_**Jéssik:**_ Eii, eu não crio tanta encrenca... na maioria das vezes...

_**Brian:**_ Vamos vou mostrar pra vocês onde vão ficar... – Diz se dirigindo aos novos companheiros – Tá bom eu vou acreditar – Agora para Jéssik

_**Jéssik:**_ Hunf!

Depois de levar os outros dois para seus cômodos Brian, que seguia na frente de Jéssik, parou e virou de repente batendo de frente com ela deixando seus rostos bem próximo que Jéssik se separa o mais rápido possível para esconder a face corada.

_**Brian:**_ Eu só queria te agradecer...

Jéssik: Pelo o quê?

_**Brian:**_ Por ter me defendido na reunia, do Coronel... Não se acha muitas pessoas que enfrentariam o Coronel Mech ainda mais por uma coisa tão boba...

_**Jéssik:**_ Não acho que você fazer o que você quer seja uma coisa boba, sei que você não gosta de lutar, e não deixo de me sentir culpada por você ter sido substituído...

_**Brian:**_ Do que você tá falando?

_**Jéssik:**_ Se você não tivesse tão ocupado me tirando das encrencas que eu me metesse, você poderia ter terminado os projetos...

**_Brian:_** Ei, não se preocupe comigo tá? Afinal já falei vai ser bom... – Diz colocando o braço envolta do ombro da garota.

No dia seguinte... À tarde

Na base lunar

_**Duo:**_ Pessoal vocês perceberam que o Heero tá mais longe que o normal?

**_Quatre:_** Ele deve ta preocupado com a Relena

_**Wufei:**_ Ele se preocupa com tantas coisas patéticas, estamos no meio de uma guerra e ele se preocupa com uma garota?

_**Trowa:**_ A Relena é muito importante para ele Wufei, é como se fosse a Sally pra você

_**Wufei:**_ Do que você tá falando?

_**Trowa:**_ Nada, nada mesmo...

_**Milliard:**_ Prontos para irem?– Diz Milliard que acabara de chegar

_**Todos:**_ Sim!

_**Milliard:**_ E você Heero? – Pergunta para o piloto que estava debruçado na janela

_**Heero:**_ Claro!

**_Milliard:_** Lady Une e Noin vão para a reunião enquanto nós atacamos quando elas derem o sinal

Na reunião

Base Mitsui

Na reunião se encontravam: Coronel Mech, Brian, Lady Une e Lucrecia Noin. A reunião começara há quase quarenta minutos e eles continuavam conversando.

_**Mech:**_ Srta. Une e Srta. Noin, acho que seria muito mais vantajoso se nos uníssemos para derrotar a Organização Julhor...

_**Noin:**_ Com licença, mas quem são a Organização Julhor?

_**Brian:**_ Peraí...Vocês não sabem?...Vocês entraram numa guerra sem saber quem são seus aliados e seus inimigos? Vocês são algum tipo de maluco?

_**Une:**_ Senhor Brian, para nós todos que ameaçam a paz são nossos inimigos.

_**Brian:**_ Está insinuando que nós que ameaçamos a paz? – Diz dando um sorriso, se encostando na cadeira e falando para o Coronel – Elas definitivamente não sabem quem são a Organização Julhor!

No lado de fora da Base

_**Milliard:**_ É Heero parece que você estava errado...a garota da foto não veio à reunião

_**Heero**_:...

De volta a reunião...

Alguém entra na sala, era Jéssik...

_**Jéssik:**_ Brian, Coronel, temos companhia...

_**Coronel:**_ Do que está falando?

_**Jéssik:**_ Do que você acha? To falando dos pilotos Gundam, estão lá fora... – Ela dá um sorriso para Noin e Lady Une

_**Coronel:**_ Mas eu estou decepcionado, vocês pretendiam nos atacar? Só podia mesmo ser coisa da O. Julhor...

_**Noin:**_ Já dissemos que não conhecemos nenhuma O. Julhor... – Diz se alterando e levantando da cadeira, afinal uma coisa que não admitia era que duvidassem da sua honra.

_**Jéssik:**_ Isso já não importa, porque eles conhecem e controlam vocês...

_**Une:**_ O que está querendo dizer garota?

_**Jéssik**_:... Vocês vão descobrir...

_**Brian:**_ Vamos, temos que pegar os gundans...

_**Jéssik:**_ Certo...

Na sala só fica Lady Une e Noin que vêem pelo vidro fosco um vulto passando e pensam em atacar, já que com certeza iam ser seqüestradas, precisavam sair dali. Saíram da sala e como o corredor estava mal iluminado conseguiram ver somente uma silhueta de uma mulher que andava com pressa, elas a seguiram até uma sala onde se encontravam três gundans, a dona da silhueta parou em frente a um deles e subiu como os outros dois pilotos, quando se virou, Lady Une e Noin conseguiram ver quem realmente era, ficaram totalmente chocadas ao verem Relena subir num Gundam para lutar por espontânea vontade. Correram o mais depressa possível para avisar aos pilotos quem pilotava o gundam que naquele dia lutava com o outro gundam da Facção. Do lado de fora, os gundans lutavam com Mobile Suits acabando facilmente com eles, as duas pegaram dois suits e foram avisar aos garotos.

_**Une:**_ Parem de atacar, agora!

_**Quatre:**_ O que houve Lady Une?

Nesse momento aparecem três gundans, dois deles já conhecidos pelos pilotos, mas era estranho, pelo que sabiam o Gundam conhecido como Dark Angel já lutara contra o gundam Angelus. O novo gundam era azul e prata equipado com dois sabres de luz e nas costas(gundam tem costas?) asas de aço.

_**Noin:**_ Milliard, confie em mim e vamos embora por favor – Diz Noin implorando para o noivo(gente na minha fic eles são noivos tá?...Depois eu conto melhor essa história)

_**Milliard:**_ Mas Noin o que houve?

_**Noin:**_ Eu conto quando a gente sair daqui...

_**Milliard:**_ ... – Ouve a voz trêmula de Noin e resolve fazer a vontade dela – Certo... Vamos pessoal!

Eles vão embora e os três gundans adversários ficaram sem entender nada

_**Relena:**_ O que será que aconteceu?

_**Jéssik:**_ Nem faço idéia...

De volta a base lunar...

_**Milliard:**_ Noin, acho que agora você pode contar o que aconteceu...

**_Duo:_** é nós parecíamos uns covardes fugindo daquele jeito

_**Noin:**_ É que... ahh... – Noin gaguejava

_**Wufei:**_ Fala logo...

_**Noin:**_ É que, em um daqueles gundans se encontrava a ... Srta. Relena

**_Heero e Milliard:_** O que?

**_Une:_** é verdade, nós a vimos entrando no gundam, e pior, por pura e espontânea vontade...

_**Noin:**_ Ela entrou no Angelus... E ia lutar contra vocês...

Heero sai da sala, onde todos estavam, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas a conversa continua após alguns minutos de um incômodo silêncio...

_**Milliard:**_ Eu não consigo acreditar que a Relena tenha entrado em um gundam pra lutar, e pior contra a gente, contra mim, contra o próprio Heero...

**_Noin:_** Por que você acha que ela passou para o outro lado, Milliard?

_**Milliard:**_ Eu não sei, ela sempre foi cabeça dura, às vezes fizeram chantagem com ela e...

_**Wufei:**_ Não se faça de besta, você ouviu o que elas falaram, ela entrou por pura e espontânea vontade, sinceramente eu até to gostando mais dela assim... Aquelas idéias malucas dela não me convenciam nenhum pouco, pelo menos agora ela tá lutando pelo que acredita, pode não estar do nosso lado, mas é nisso que ela acredita e se ela for AQUELA pessoa que vocês tanto admiram vai continuar lutando...

Todos se calaram e resolveram deixar o assunto para outra hora...

* * *

_**Olá gente os próximos capítulos eu prometo que vai ser melhor mas é que nesse eu tive que mostrar com mais detalhes né?... **_

_**Quero agradecer as reviews eu amei receber...**_

_**menininha das trevas:** Oi migaa...que bom que você gostou... minha criatividade tá meio em baixa mas eu vo tenta fazer os próximos capítulos ficarem melhorzinhos...Bjuz_

**_Bruna Fabiana Marra:_** _Olá... a fic vai ser sim HeeXRele, eu também adoro o casalzinho, vai ter também outros casais que só vai dar pra descobrir lendo os outros capítulos tah?... Bjuz!_

**_Daji-Chan:_** _Oláaaa... amei tua fic, tb adorei você gostar da minha e tb gostar da Relena, o casal Brian&Jéssik tah bem fofinho neh? Continua acompanhando sim, e continua escrevendo também tah?Bjuz!_


	3. O Sinal

Capítulo 3 – O Sinal 

Já se passaram alguns dias após a descoberta da traição de Relena, até que finalmente alguém recebia alguma missão, esse alguém era Heero, que foi mandado por Doutor J, para a base da Facção Alcântaro que eles haviam atacado. Ele estava entrando na base, que por mais incrível que pareça estava sem nenhuma segurança, abriu a porta e percebeu que a sala estava totalmente vazia, vazia de pessoas, vazia de qualquer coisa que fosse. Heero decidiu ir embora ao ver que toda a base estava no mesmo estado.Quando saía pelos fundos do terreno pôde ver uma garota, era a garota da foto, aquela que tanto o intrigava, e agora era sua chance de descobrir alguma coisa sobre o que ela havia falado na reunião, o que era a Organização Julhor. Ele caminhou com a arma apontada para ela enquanto a mesma levantava.

**Jéssik:** Odeio admitir, mas o Brian estava mesmo certo... cedo ou tarde, um de vocês ia aparecer...

**Heero:** O que quer dizer com isso?

**Jéssik:** Que eu estava esperando por um de vocês...

**Heero:** Onde estão os outros?

**Jéssik:** Saíram daqui... No mesmo dia do ataque de vocês... Não achou que íamos ficar esperando vocês nos atacar, achou?

**Heero:** Relena também se foi?

**Jéssik:** Então vocês sabiam que Relena estava aqui?

**Heero:** Viram ela entrar em um gundam... – Diz abaixando a arma

**Jéssik:** ... Ficou cansado de ficar apontando a arma para mim?

**Heero:** Hunf, só acho que você não representa perigo... Me diz, foi você que forçou Relena a lutar, não foi?

**Jéssik:** Vamos ver, se eu disser _NÃO_, você vai ficar magoado com Relena só por ela querer defender a paz, vai tentar achar um motivo para ela ter feito isso e no final ainda vai falar que vai mata-la por ela estar perturbando a paz, não é mesmo?

**Heero:**...

**Jéssik:** Bom, nesse caso digo que _SIM_, pelo menos não ficará com peso na consciência e não vai desistir de levar sua protegida para seu lado...

**Heero:** Quero que fale a verdade...

**Jéssik:** Por mais que doa?

**Heero:** ...

**Jéssik:** Não, não a obriguei a nada, ela luta porque acredita que pode mudar em alguma coisa!

**Heero:** Ela não acredita em batalhas...

**Jéssik:** Deixe ela decidir isso... – Ela levanta o braço direito, com um detonador, nesse momento Heero pode ver uma marca no seu braço, uma cicatriz, que o faz ter uma lembrança do passado...

_**Flashback**_

Duas crianças, uma menina e um menino, corriam sendo puxadas por uma mulher de cabelos longos e loiros...

**Menina:** Mamãe... estou cansada... Não agüento mais correr...

**Mulher:** Só mais um pouco, querida, já estamos chegando...

Uma explosão acontece e os três caem no chão, as duas crianças, que estavam de mãos dadas, caíram com os braços praticamente colados um no outro, deixando uma marca em forma de bastão nos braços das duas crianças, a mesma marca, em braços diferentes. A mulher os levantou e empurrou os dois para correrem...

**Mulher:** Heero, cuide de sua irmã para a mamãe, certo?

**Heero:** Mas e você mamãe...?

**Mulher:** Eu vou estar bem atrás de vocês, agora corram – A mãe dá um sorriso e Heero pega a mão da irmãzinha e começa a correr puxando a garota.

**Menina:** Hee-chan, onde ta a mamãe...?

**Heero:** Ela já vem, agora corre...

_**Fim do F.B.**_

Seus pensamentos foram totalmente cortados pelo som da voz da garota...

**Jéssik:** Ei... Tudo certo ai dentro?

**Heero:** ... – Heero saí correndo deixando uma garota confusa para trás...

**Jéssik:** Eita menino estranho...

**Voz:** Também já viu de quem ele é irmão?

**Jéssik:** Brian! Assim você me assusta...

**Brian:** Tava distraída demais com seu novo amiguinho pra me ver? – Diz fazendo cara de ofendido.

**Jéssik:** Bobo... Vamos embora... – Diz finalmente explodindo o lugar e saindo dali...

Na Base Lunar 

Heero chega na base suando frio, e entra na oficina onde consertam os gundans. Pensando estar sozinho, desaba de costas para porta, então escuta uma voz. – Ei, Heero, você ta bem?

**Heero:** Não... – Responde ao amigo, que agora reconhecia, era Milliard.

**Milliard:** O-o que aconteceu? – Diz se assustando com a resposta do rapaz que era tão fechado

**Heero:** Acabei de descobrir que eu tenho uma irmã...

**Milliard:** Você t-tem uma irmã? Como eu nunca ouvi falar dela?

**Heero:** Porque ela estava morta!

**Milliard:** Ahn?...Escuta você não ta falando coisa com coisa, por que você não vai dormir um pouco...?

**Heero:** Eu não quero dormir! Eu to falando que eu reencontrei minha irmã!

**Milliard:**...

**Heero:** Eu sinto muito, eu to confuso, eu não imaginava reencontra-la, muito menos como minha adversária...

**Milliard:** Adversária? Quer dizer...?

**Heero:** Mas você ta lento hoje hein...! Ela é a garota da foto, ela é a garota no gundam Dark Angel, ela é da Facção...!

Um barulho é escutado vindo de trás do Wing Zero.

**Milliard:** Quem está ai?

- Foi mau gente!

**Milliard:** Duo, você quase mata a gente...

**Duo:** Hehe... Então... cara, uma irmã, ela é gatinha?

**Heero:** Duo, se essa conversa sair daqui, eu juro que eu te mato...- Diz Heero pegando Duo pelo colarinho...

**Duo:** Ta cara, bico fechado, entendi...

Heero sai da sala deixando os dois amigos para trás...

**Duo:** O que foi aquilo?

**Milliard:** Duo, dá um desconto, ele não sabe o que fazer, ta confuso...

**Duo:** É... Então ela é gatinha?

**Milliard:** DUO!

**Duo:** To brincando...

**Milliard:** Sei...

O que eles não sabiam é que mais alguém tinha resolvido escutar a conversa...

**Alguém:** Espero que essa garota não estrague meus planos, já não basta a tal de Relena... Era para as duas estarem mortas...!

Facção Alcântaro 

Assim que Jéssik e Brian chegam na nova base, vêem Relena consertando seu Gundam, nada demais, só uma peça quebrada no treinamento. Brian vai encontrar o Coronel Mech enquanto Jéssik vai falar com Relena.

**Jéssik:** Rê... precisa de ajuda?

**Relena:** Não, tudo bem eu já acabei... – Diz com uma tristeza transparente na voz.

**Jéssik:** Ei, você ta bem?

**Relena:** Claro... – Agora havia lágrimas nos seus olhos.

**Jéssik:** Relena... Confie em mim, fala o que houve?

**Relena:** Eu...eu...tenho saudades de todo mundo, da minha vida... – Diz abraçando a amiga...

**Jéssik:** ...

**Relena:** Eu não posso mais vê-los não é?

**Jéssik:** Claro que pode Rê... Quando tudo acabar você pode voltar a sua vida de antes...

**Relena:** Eu nunca vou poder voltar a ter minha vida... Eu sei que eles sabem que eu estou com vocês

**Jéssik:** Como?

**Relena:** Eu escutei o Heero falando, eu estava com o Brian naquela hora...

**Jéssik:** Entendo...

**Relena:** Ei, não fica chateada com ele, eu pedi para ir...

**Jéssik:** É, eu sei que você que é a curiosa... – As duas caem na risada e por fim Relena fala:

**Relena:** Obrigada...

**Jéssik:** pelo o que?

**Relena:** Por me fazer me sentir melhor...

**Jéssik:** Nada, amigas são para isso...E Relena...

**Relena:** Fala...

**Jéssik:** Não acabou ainda, nós vamos mostrar que estamos certos, e você vai voltar a ficar com seus amigos, com seu irmão, e seu namoradinho...hahaha

**Relena:** Jéssik – Grita vendo a garota indo embora - Só você mesmo, por que não admiti que está triste?

**Brian:** Porque ela é assim, não adianta, ela nunca se abre... – Diz com um olhar triste para a porta.

**Relena:** Você ta pegando o mau costume de ouvir as conversas hein?hehehe – Brian fingi estar emburrado e sai dando língua. – Quando esse dois vão se entender...?

Base Lunar 

**Doutor J:** Meninos, tenho uma missão muito importante para vocês...

**Duo:** Fala coroa, o que a gente têm que fazer?

**Doutor J:** Primeiro não me chame de coroa e, segundo vocês vão atacar de novo a Facção e terceiro não pode haver falhas dessa vez...

**Quatre:** (finalmente apareceu!) Nós sabemos onde é a base?

**D. J:** Claro que sim... Vamos fazer um ataque surpresa enquanto eles não se adaptaram à nova base...

**Milliard:** Isso não é um ataque surpresa, isso é um ataque indigno...

**Lady Une:** Eu concordo...

**D.J:** Esqueçam o cavalheirismo, isso não é questão de honra, é questão de paz, vocês querem ou não ela?

**Noin:** Claro que sim, mas...

**D.J:** Mas nada, atacaremos amanhã...

_**Continua...**_

É isso gente, caramba que demora né? Acho que vocês já até desistiram da fic, mas é que eu tive semana de prova e depois dela eu não consegui tirar nenhuma idéia boa da cabeça pro pc, fiz isso tudo no mesmo dia, hoje (13/07), mas eu prometo que no próximo vai estar melhor e maiorzinho neh? Queria muito agradecer aos comentários e desculpem a demora... Bjuzz! Espero q gostem e mandem reviews! Bjuz!

menininha das trevas: Miga que bom que você conseguiu ler, finalmente to postando o terceiro capítulo... tomara que você goste desse também! Bjuz!

Bruna Fabiana Marra: Olah...eu sei, demorei demais, eu realmente sei quanto é horrível ficar esperando a fic atualizar, a gente fica numa curiosidade neh? Mas se vc fico curiosa deve ser porque é boa neh?...heheh...espero! Espero que goste desse outro capítulo tb! Bjuz!

Celle-chan: Oi, Celle-chan eu também prefiro a Relena lutando, e ela tá lutando mesmo contra os meninos, mas você só vai saber porque depois...hahaha...(eu sou mááá...hahah)...eh que senão eu estrago a surpresa...mas acho que já vai dar pra desconfiar nesse capítulo... Bjuz! Continue lendo e mandando reviews...tah? Bjuz!


End file.
